A Fable of Wishes
by Cherry Uchiha
Summary: Naruto n Inuyasha xover. What would happen if the inuyasha gang and naruto gang met? what would happen if the guys had to go on a mission and came back with gfs that seem to hate the girls? what will the gang do? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

_**Saku-chan: Ohayo minna! I'm here with a brand new story. It's an Inuyasha and Naruto cross over. Hope you like it….and now here is my imootu…Scarred Innocence with the disclaimer.**_

_**Scarred Innocence: HI!! OK…ahem….onee-chan does not own Naruto or Inuyasha, so you can't sue her.**_

_**Thank you for doing the disclaimer and helping me with the title.**_

_**On with the story!**_

A Fable of Wishes Prologue

On a dark, clear night, two figures at a well were talking amongst themselves, both having dark intentions.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

A silver haired boy with dog ears made a battle cry. With his sword held up above his head, he sliced the demon that was behind one of his companions.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

"Raidori!"

Two boys, one blonde haired, blue eyed one, and a black haired, onyx eyed one, shouted.

The sound of a thousand chirping birds was heard. Lightening mixed with a big ball of wind was hurled towards the enemies, killing them in an instant.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

An arrow loaded with spiritual power was fired at a group of demons making them rot away.

A black haired woman holding a bow wiped her forehead of the sweat.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

A pink haired beauty made some hand signs.

"Cherry Blossom Style: Elemental Twin Dragons Jutsu."

Eight dragons appeared two dragons for each main element.

The dragons let out a roar and spread out, two dragons in each direction, killing any opponent it passed.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

A giant boom-a-rang split many bodies in half before it returned to its master.

A brown haired, brown eyed girl was seated upon a cat demon with two tails.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

A brown haired boy caught a group of enemies by capturing their shadows.

He released them when his blonde haired companion made the enemies attack each other using on of her family jutsus.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

"Fox Fire!" shouted a little fox demon.

A blue flame burned the enemy.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

"Wind Tunnel!"

The enemies were than drawn into the void inside a monk's hand.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

Weapons were flying everywhere, skillfully hitting its targets.

A brown haired girl landed on the ground after throwing all the weapons.

She was in the centre of a group of enemy shinobi.

She looked towards her partner and his cousin, who were both attacking the enemies in sync.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

The silver haired half demon and his friends had just finished killing all the demons when a cloaked man poofed in.

He said nothing. He just preformed hand signs and white feathers appeared.

"What's….happen…ing…?" a tired black haired girl tried to say.

Before anyone could reply, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The person just walked away, chuckling. The cloaked man jumped on a giant feather where another cloaked figure sat. They, too, disappeared.

æÑ₧▓╞├ôƒ╖±ÄA█╒#VX⌂⌠±ƒe±╖╚A§█

"I think that's all of them." Said a shy girl with lavender colored eyes.

"Yeah! Now we can go get some ramen! Dattebayo!" exclaimed the blonde haired boy.

Everybody just ignored the blonde boy and started to leave, except for the lavender eyed girl. She just tried to get the blonde's attention long enough to tell him that everybody was leaving.

_**Saku-chan: Ok. That was just the prologue. Sorry it was short…I think the first few chapters of this story are going to be short but it will get much longer, I promise.**_

_**So until next time,**_

_**Sayonara, **_

_**Saku-chan**_


	2. Please Forgive Me

_**Hey...it's me. I'm sorry i haven't updated any of my stories in awhile...it's just that i've been running through problems that aren't anywhere fixed and it's getting worse...I've been in the dumps for awhile cuz so many things are so wrong...I know we all have problems...and some people continue with their stories anyway as some sort of release or something...but I can't write anything...I tried and I couldn't...I guess I just don't have the energy for it anymore...so anyway Friends Don't Mean Forever and A Fable Of Wishes are going to be on hiatus for awhile...but I'll try to gather the energy to update soon**_

_**I'm really sorry...**_

_**Thank you all**_

_**Saku-love**_


End file.
